


Missing Hours

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN





	1. Chapter 1

She was looking at me like I was crazy. But what else should I expect, hell if someone told me the things I've been telling her I'd look at them like they were crazy too. 

"sigh, I'm not sure how to explain it, its sort of like I'm living in a constant state of Deija'vu. Every hour, every minute, every second, I've already lived it."

"You just feel like you've lived these moments already"" we saind in unison

"GASP" she looked at me in horror. I already know whats going to happen but that's the problem, I cant' change it. I've tried, any time I try to do something different, or give a different answer, I wake up in my bed and the day has started over.

"I told you, I HAVE LIVED TODAY 3,647 IN A ROW! I already know what's going to happen and I can't stand it anymore!!!!!! I CAN'T!"

Dr. Reha was pale. She looked at me like she was looking at a ghost. The constant clicking of her pen had stopped, and she looked at a loss for words. But then she began to speak. 

"I'm very familiar with what you are speaking of, I'm just in shock you've allowed it to continue this long. You should've learned to control it by now."

She shook her head at me the way a mother does when shes ashamed of her child. I couldn't figure out what the hell she was talking about, and it was a wonderful feeling! 

"This is different, the conversation has never gone this way before!" I said in excitement. It had been almost 10 years since I had heard anyting other than what I had thought became my dailiy script. 

"I can help you learn to control your gift, but you must be willing to do exactly wahat I say. You must be willing to give up everyone and everything you know. You have to become an entierly different person."

"I'll do whatever it takes I swear to you! Just tell me how to control it, tell me what to do!!! How do I make it stop???"

"In time. For now our time is up, I suggest you follow these instructions to the T and meet me back here tomorrow at sunrise."

She handed me a piece of folded paper, opened the door, and ushered me out. As I walked out of the psycholigsts office I looked down at my hand, shrugged my shoulders, and headed home. 

As I walked home I was complete confused. I had waited nearly 10 years for this, for something DIFFERENT, but, now that it had happened, I wasn't sure of what to do next. I felt oddly uncomftorable, uncertain, and I wasn't sure I could handle that feeling any longer. 

I walked up to my door and heald my hand over the knob for a moment. I wasn't sure what was stopping me but I couldn't help but hesitate. Somrething was telling me to wait. So I waited.

And waited. And then, it was ok to go inside. So I did. 

I sat down on the coutch and opened the instructions 

INSTRUCTIONS:

Folow these instructions exactly and destroy this letter when you are finished. You need brion only what is listed below, and nothing more. 

1\. withdrawl all money you have collect all of your cash and put it in a bag

2\. delete all of your social media accounts do not bother saving any of your photos as you wont be needing them

3\. say your goodbyes to your family and write a suicide note. Since everyonje thinks you're crazy anyway a suicide will make sense. Just say you couldnt stand to relive the same day one more time.

4\. you will need to go shopping for new items, (which is why you pulled all of your cash out, no paper trail) the items you may bring include:

3 SUIT CASES ONE DUFFLE BAG AND ONE BACKPACK OR TOTE BAG

12 short sleeve corsets 12 long sleeve corsets 12 pair of leggings 12 pair of shorts 12 sundresses 12 ballgowns 12 capes 12 pair of boots 12 pair of toms 12 scarves 12 pair of dress shoes 12 sets of undergarmets hairbrush toothbrush toothpaste deoderant hair dye (choose your color well as it will be your hair color from now on) 12 bottles of your favorite liquor you may bring one jewerly box you may fill your duffle bag with your makeup shampoo body wash and lottion 12 blank diaries and 12 packs of your favorite pens YOU MAY BRING NOTHING ELSE if you have money left bring it

5\. pack up all of these things and bring them to the office and leave them in the back in the trunk of the car that is parked the keys are in the vizor

6\. go home and put on your favorite outfit lay the suicide note on your bedside table and destroy this list of instructions

7\. take the pills taped to the bottom of this page you will wake up in the morning and it will still be dark outside you will be in a morgue as everyone will think you are dead, when you wake up do not panic, simply get up get dressed and head twards the office and meet me by sunrise

"Ok hahahaha this is the strangest set of instructions I've ever seen oh well whats the worst that can happen, either way at least I wont have to relive the same day again."

I went about following the instructions Dr. Reha gave me and took the pills at about midnight. I had typed up a text message telling my mother to call me an ambulance and as I fell asleep I hit send


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up it was cold. I was naked, and it was dark. It was very hard to breathe. I tried to sit up and quickly realized I was in a cooler. of course this wouldnt be easy. Oh well I had to think of a way to get out of that drawer. I laid there for what felt like hours I started focusing on the word open and low and behold , I started to move. The drawer opened up enough for me to use my foot to push it the rest of the way open. I got out and forud my clothes in a bag eith my name on them. the tag said DECEASED! I couldn't believe it!!! Everyone really thought I was dead. There was no turning back now.

I got dressed and snuck out the back door and headed twords Dr. Rehas office. I was wondering what was going to happen next. both a little excited and scared, as I approached the office I was overcome with pure excitement and broke into a sprint the rest of the way there.

Dr. reha was waiting for me in the back of the building. I walked up just as dawn started to break. We got in the car that I had left all my stuff in and headed twords the woods. 

I should mention we live on the Isle of Azurla, its a charming little island in the middle of the Crylstal Sea. This island is covered in dense wooded areas and very few villages. The beaches weren't as pretty as you'd expect from a sea called Crystal. The sands were grey and dull, the water was dirty and foamy. The tres around the beaches were dead and decaying. It was not a pretty sight. But it was still somehow a beautiful place to live. 

"I no longer want you to call me Dr anymore. Zahrina, preistess of change is my real name. I was never a Dr. I was never Dr. Reha in fact this isn't even my real face. by the time we reach the cottage I will reveal myself to you."

I was dumbfounded, what the hell did she mean "this isn't my real face" ?? This doesn't make any sense. I was confused again but I folowed my now faceless leader blindly, all I could do is pray she wasnt leading me into the woods to hurt me. We walked about 6 miles into the woods and started climbing a mountain. By this time I was exhausted I wasnt dressed for hiking and I was carrying all of my luggage. But I didn't complain. I kept up with her freakishly fast pase when she suddenly stopped at a fork in the trail. She stopped so abbruptly that I ran right into her, and knocked myself on my back. 

"Concentrate! I need YOU to tell me which way we should go." she yelled at me. I was confused again. 

"uhhhh how the hell am I supposed to know which way to go??? I'm following YOU!!!!!!" I didnt mean to yell at her but it didn't matter, I suddenly felt sick. she looked at me with a demented smile on her face. 

It was the first time I had seen her real face. She was so OLD, I don't mean like a grandmother type old, I mean she looked ANCIENT like she was 1000 years old. Her skin was a pale greyish color, cracked and peeling away. Her eyes were disgusting, you could see the years and death upon her, they were yellow where they should've been white and red where there should have been the iris and pupul. Her hair was so long it drug on the ground and it was white as snow, she had bald patches and her hair was so thin I could see through it. She looked like a walking mummy, nothing but decaying skin and bone. 

I understand you believe you are following me, but the fact is, I'm following you. You must clear your mind and tell me; tell me which direction you feel. Clear your mind, let go of all of your thoughts. Feel the earth and feel which way pulls you.

I did as she asked. I dropped all of my bags and sat down in the middle of the fork. I closed my eyes and cleared my head. I felt a tug almost like some invisavle being was pulling my hand urging me to go left. Without a word I got up, grabbed my bags, and started down the path that led left, with Zahrina following close behind. 

It was the strangest sinsation. I knew exactly where I was supposed to go and yet I had no Idea where I was headed. At the same time the wood became familiar, like I had been there before in a dream. Eventually the path faded away and I was left with only my gut to follow. We went through twists and turns through a ruggid terrane of gravel, dry clay, and dead trees. 

Around 10 hours into our journey I wanted to stop, not because I was tired, but because I couldn't feel the tugging anymore. I looked at Priestess Zahrina hoping for an answer and she stared at me blankly. She looked like she was in a trance. I waved my hands in front of her face, called her name, screamed at her at the top of my lungs, all to no avail. she simply kept staring into space. 

"I give up I'm hungry and I think I saw some berries and fruit growing in that clearing a way back, I'm going to get something to eat." And with that I set off by myself in search of something to eat. I only had to walk about 20 minutes before I came upon the clearing I had seen on our way down the trail. I looked around for a bit and found strawberries, apples and plums. I filled my backpack almost half way full when i noticed some more things growing. 

It was absolutely amazing, cherries, peaches, oranges, raspberries and boisenberries everywhere. there was also a small creek with water so clean it looked like it wasn't even there. I filled my bag the rest of the way up with an array of fruits and berries. I had also brought an empty water bottle and I filled it up in the creek and headed back to where Pristess Zahrina was. 

When I got back she was no longer in a trance. The sun was rising, (I guess we had walked an entire day and night) and I noticed a cottage that wasnt tere before. Pristess Zahrina began to speak.

"What you have is a gift that only one per era is given. You are destine to be a Priestess and you will be My legacy. We have 12 years to teach you everything you need to know. You will learn the ways of healing, growing, and teaching. YOu will learn the secrets of the ancients. I am as old as time itself, This era is almost over and time will begin again. As a new dawn rises on a new earth so must a new Priestess rise to be responsible for her following. Until the time comes for you to pass down your legacy and thus continue the coven of the Priestesses of time."

Mankind has gone insane with gluttony, vanity, sloth, greed, envy, pride, and the worship of all things distructive. It has happened before a melenia ago and it will happen again. The earth is to be purged of all those unworthy to live. War will break out between all nations and humans will be nearly wiped out. The ones that live will be tested. The dead will rise and the weak will fall. Anarchy will take over and chaos will ensue. Humanity will be on the breaking point of extnetion and a single group of people will find their way here years after time has ended. Weather this group be somewhat large or severly small, doesnt matter, you will apppoint a council of 9 leaders and you will teach them the way of life as you see fit. you will seperate tem into tribes and begin a new earth starting with this island. In time humanity will grow and this island will be as much a myth as my home, where humanity began so long ago, The Isle of Sapphire, or as it has come to be known today, 

Atlantis."

"How long eutopia lasts is up to you and ow you choose to steer humanity. As long as the world is euphoric, you will be young and beautiful. As the world dies, so shall you. If you steer humanity in the right direction the council of the Stars will descend from the cosmos and awaken humanity into the next stage of evolution. In which case you will ascend into Nirvana and a new era will be born. This is your destiny, it was chosen for you long before you were even born. "

I just stared at her, I tried to speak but no words came out. "..."

"Enter the cabin upstairs to the left is your room, go rest and we will talk again in the evening, you have much to refelect on. Make use of your newly aquired journals, let your emotions out on paper, we will discuss it tonight."

And with that I headed to the cabbin to my room and i flopped on the bed. My head ws swimming. What the actual hell did she just tell me??? and with that I passed out.


End file.
